Wireless devices operate in a wide variety of environments and may have a wide variety of capabilities (e.g. available computational resources). Thus, devices implementing a shared communications standard may nevertheless operate under disparate operational constraints. Technological adaptations suited to certain operational constraints may not be well-suited to others, and thus when devices operating according to the shared standard implement such adaptations, the result may be that some of the above-mentioned devices suffer from reduced performance when communicating with one another, or from an inability to establish communications.